Push Me, Daddy!
by Nollie Marie
Summary: Part of "Additional Breaking Dawn Moment" collection: Edward is out with Renesmee, who spots a old playground in the distance and starts to daydream about playing on it. This leads to Edward wanting to bring those daydreams to life...


Okay so this is my –counts– eighth Additional _Breaking Dawn_ Moment story. You realize that out of those eight stories, half of them are just Edward and Nessie moments? Yeap, you can go check…but after you've read and review this story.

Okay, so my inspiration for this story…uh…driving by a park was actually my inspiration for this story. I was heading back to campus with my friend (getting more damn cough drops because I'm eating them like candies) and we came to a stop light by this park. Well there was this little girl dragging her father towards the swings…and inspiration struck…Enjoy…

**(Disclaimer is on profile)**

* * *

Push Me, Daddy!**  
**By Nollie Marie

* * *

**Part One:  
The Inspiration**

Edward's POV

I decided to take Renesmee with me out for a little spin around Forks. She never really has gotten to see the entire town, which wasn't much considering. But I thought it would allow Bella to hunt without me. I fought the need to shiver and pushed the thoughts of Bella fighting with animals out of my mind. I still had the hardest time letting her wrestle with mountain lions, which she has taken on as her favorite meal.

Seeing the Forks High School, I decided to pull into the school parking lot. School was now in cession and the juniors I had last scene were the big guys on campus. I parked farthest away from everyone, avoiding all the curiously people, though a few spotted Carlisle's Mercedes.

_Daddy,_ Renesmee thought.

I turned to look at her round beautiful eyes. I was glad that she had inherited Bella's eye color.

"Yes," I said.

_Why are we here, daddy?_ She asked, looking back out the window. Bella, being all motherly and worried, demanded that Renesmee be put in the back and in boaster seat, which was slightly insulting but understandable. Bella was only looking out for our daughter, even if that daughter wasn't as fragile as Bella was.

"Because I thought you would like to see where Bella and I had meet," I stated, smiling at her.

_Which is where?_ She asked, blinking up at me.

"Forks High School," I stated.

Renesmee, able to see out the window and into the distance, took in everything of the school.

_Will I one day go to school here?_ She asked.

"Probably not," I stated, not ready to think about Renesmee entering school. When that day comes it was going to be interesting to get people to think she was Bella's cousin and not our daughter.

_What is that over there, by the big building_? She asked, replaying what she was seeing for me.

I looked in the direction. What she was looking at was the gym building and just within its shadows was a play ground of sorts. At one point, the high school held all grades of the small town, but when the town grew, the younger kids went to a different location. The only reminder that there had people under four feet was the abandoned playground of swings and a slide. Sometimes, some of the high school student may go down the slide or use the swings but it had to be one of those rare sunny days we got.

"That is an old play ground," I told Renesmee.

_What do you do on this 'old play ground?'_ Renesmee asked, looking thoughtful.

I smirked at her. She really did have lot of Bella within her.

"Kids use to go down some slipper flat metal called a slide or sit on a swing, which is that chain links hanging down from its frame and is attached to a rubber seat."

_It sounds…interesting_, Renesmee thought, trying to picture herself on a swing.

I watched her little daydreams float through her head of swinging on a swing. I heard her soft yarning to be on one which gave me an idea. Just as soon as the thought popped into my head, my cell phone started to ring in the seat. I knew who it was right away.

"Alice," I said.

"I'm ordering the supplies as I speak," Alice said, very cheerful. "And Bella loves what you're going to do for Renesmee."

I raised an eyebrow as I started the Mercedes.

"Okay, not right away, but she will," she said, understand my silent question. "And I shall not even tell who-know-how. He'll only end up spilling the beans."

I started to laugh and I could hear Renesmee's curiosity spark at my laughter.

"Later Alice," I said and hung up.

_What did Alice want Daddy_? Renesmee asked, leaning forward.

I turned to flashing a smile in her direction. "She wants to take you and your mother out for some shopping," I said, smoothly lying.

_Mommy will never agree to going_, Renesmee pointed out.

"And that was why I was laughing," I stated, shifting the Mercedes so I could pull out of the parking slot and out of the school parking lot without anyone even noticing me.

As soon as we arrived back at the house, Alice was already waiting. I hardly had time to stop the car and get out when suddenly Alice stole the keys from me. She just stared up at me, letting her thoughts do all the work.

_I'll bring her back in two days,_ Alice thought. _We're going to LA, which, thankfully, it's going to be raining while we're there._

I chuckled, knowing fully what Bella thought about shopping.

"Remember to feed Renesmee," I said. "You know how she is like when she doesn't get feed right away."

"Don't worry, Edward," Rosalie said, popping open the trunk and putting down a cooler in the back. "We have snacks for Nessie."

"And there is a spot in Northern Cali that has an over population of mountain lions," Alice said, smirking.

I growled. I really wanted to go down and take care of that problem.

_Your daughter comes first_, Alice snapped and then with a final wave of her fingers, she and Rosalie got into the front of the Mercedes…and then they were gone.

Two seconds after the tail lights of the car disappeared, there was a shiver within the air and I knew that Jacob shifted.

"Okay, what's the project that Alice was blabbering about before you even arrived?" Jacob asked, his arms cross over his bare chest. He was wearing old sweats that he snagged from his house the last time he was there.

"I want to build something for Nessie," I stated, just as my cell vibrated with a text message.

I flipped open the screen to see I got a text from Alice.

**Alice**: Em and Jazzy went to get the steel. They should be back by night fall.

"And we can start building it tomorrow morning," I said, closing the phone. And that was when I remembered something. "Jacob, I need you to scout a location that would be perfect for a child's play ground."

Jacob raised an eyebrow.

"Just go," I said, rolling my eyes. He never would understand why I was doing this.

"And while I go location hunting, what will you be doing?" he asked.

"I will be designing the structure with Esme," I said, turning on my heel to find Esme.

* * *

**Part Two:  
Push Me, Daddy!**

Renesmee's POV

Okay, something was up. First off, Auntie Alice and Rosalie drove us straight to LA to buy some pretty expensive outfits. Mommy, of course, threw a fit over the amount but since she was over voted (Aunties counted my vote towards them because I keep thinking that all the outfits were cute) she had no choice but to take them. And as a last measure, Auntie Alice said, "Edward will _love_ you in this, Bella, so buy it."

So after two long days of shopping, all new wardrobes that we didn't need to do laundry until…next month or longer, we arrived home. I was so glad to get home. I had this feeling but I wasn't able to put my little finger on it.

Daddy was waiting for us at the front door, a smile on his face.

"How was the trip?" he asked as soon as everyone was out of the Mercedes.

"Next time, you go with Alice and I stay here," mommy muttered, giving me a kiss on the forehead after she got me out of the still contraption called a boaster seat and then smoothly handed me to Daddy.

I clung to Daddy happily. He smelled really good. I had once asked mommy what daddy wore to make me smell that great and she just chuckled. It seemed vampires all had a natural smell, no need to wear perfume. There scent was another aspect that allured their pray was what Jasper had told me when he over heard me asking Daddy once why everyone smell so good. And it seemed I had my own mixture…even if I couldn't smell myself.

"I'm going to go take Renesmee somewhere," Daddy said, still smiling.

_Where are you taking me_? I asked him as he started to walk around towards the back.

"You'll see, now close your eyes and no peaking," he said, flicking a finger down my nose.

I giggled and closed my eyes. _I can't peak, Daddy. You'd know if I was cheating that way_.

Daddy chuckled. "I'm raising a smart daughter."

Just to make some light out of what he was saying, I went to raise one eyelid.

"Uh-uh, pumpkin," Daddy said, covering my eyes. "Keep them close until I say so."

_Fine, fine!_ I laughed.

We didn't really go fair until Daddy suddenly came to a stop and uncovered my eyes.

"Okay, you can look now," he whispered.

I slowly opened my eyes and gasped. There, just within the trees, was a beautiful playground very similar to the one I saw two days ago. There had been steel that was formed into two Vs with a long bar connecting them. On that long bar there was what daddy had called a swing. It was swaying slightly under the canopy of tree limbs that created a little cove for the swing.

"It's just for you," Daddy said, looking at me. "What do you think?"

I slowly looked at him and smiled.

_I love it!_ I said before throwing my arms around him.

He chuckled as he returned the hug. I pulled away and touched his face.

_Down! Down!_

"Alright, alright," he said, placing me on the ground.

I rushed straight towards the swing and got up onto the rubber seat. And then I stared at the ground and then up at Daddy.

_What do I do now?_ I asked, confused.

"Push," he said, motioning with his hands what I should do.

Frowning I pushed, using my little legs. I moved a little but not a lot. I pouted and looked up at daddy.

_Push me, Daddy! _I thought, waving him forward. _Please!_

He just smiled and started wrapped his hands around the chain. I was giddy with happiness as he pulled the swing back about two feet off the ground. He let me go and I went flying through the air.

I let out a laugh. It was so much fun!

Daddy touched my back as I went flying backwards towards him and sent me forward again.

"Aw," Mommy said, suddenly appearing in front of us.

"Mommy, I'm swinging!" I said, smiling as Daddy pushed me again.

"I can see that," she said.

We continued to swing until Mommy said that it was probably time for me to feed. Daddy stopped me smoothly.

As he picked me up, I touched his cheek, wanting to us my talent.

_I love you, Daddy. Thank you for the swing._

He smiled and kissed me on the forehead.

"Anything for you, Renesmee, all you have to do is say…or think the word," he said, smiling.

And we headed into the house, my mind on the swing…and how to keep Uncle Emmy away from it.

* * *

I can't remember if my father ever pushed me…I think he actually tried to teach me to swing on my own…So I can't really relate to this one shot, but I think it was another sweet moment for Edward and Nessie. Don't you think so?

Huggles,  
Nollie

PS—I don't have a song really for this one-shot. I'm hoping to have one soon…


End file.
